Prior Art
The Harry P. Van Roeyen U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,325, issued Aug. 9, 1983 to Barristo Ltd. of Chicago, Ill. discloses and claims abrasive articles, such as finger nail files, having a base, such as a metal finger, coated with an abrasive particle containing resin which is covered with a crust of electro deposited metal. The abrasive particles, such as aluminium oxide grits, are thus firmly anchored to the base. The peaks of the particles either project above the coatings or are only covered with thin frangible coating portions which wear away or break off when the abrasive article is subjected to friction in use. These articles were made according to the method described and claimed in the Harry P. Van Roeyen U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,098 issued on Jan. 18, 1983 to Barristo Ltd. of Chicago, Ill. The method included an electroless plating step, an electro plating step for depositing a strike coating over the electroless coating, and one or more additional electro plating steps to deposit coatings over the strike coating. Intermediate washing, etching, rinsing, and the like steps were also required.
It would then be an improvement in this art to manufacture abrasive devices, such as finger nail files of the type disclosed and claimed in the Van Roeyen U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,325, by a process eliminating some of the steps of the Van Roeyen U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,098.